women_and_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Ducat (PC)
Alexander Ducat Sire: Unknown Mentor: Khalid Theme Song: Uninvited by Alanis Morissette Quote: “Better to be a queen than a pawn.” Quirks: Tastes coffee (can’t drink it). Behavior notes: Publicly stylish, well mannered, well dressed. Secretly hates the truly evil. Sees himself as a kind of dashing broken hero So he feeds off abusers, bad guys, sometimes runs afoul of kindred Ugly on the outside, kind hearted on the inside Thinking on the way home I think my guy has a bit of V in him (V for Vendetta) in his secret life. people have accidents, he's the creepy guy who looms over the beds of bad people, they sometimes have accidents. except not a physical badass by any means, just sneaky, silent, creepy and good at getting in places...and a vampire. I visualize him as a cross between Batman/ The Shadow/ V For Vendetta, a well spoken, well mannered kindred and something of a socialite on one hand, semi secret identity, semi-crimefighter...while secretly seeking enlightenment. Always with the ever present mask and black clothes. I'm sure some love him, some see him as a fool, some see him as an easily manipulated tool. His achilles heel is his loss of appearance and shame of his looks (as he was once beautiful/ handsome) and never finding true love. a sucker for a pretty face, and there's several among the kindred. Background Alexander Ducat, born September 1871. Son of Arthur Ducat Sr. of Chicago Illinois. Father was an officer in the American Civil War and later an industrialist and fire prevention specialist who was crucial to the rebuilding of Chicago after the fire in 1871. Alexander was raised in Chicago and attended the University of Chicago for a time before setting off on a series of adventures in Africa and later Australia. It was in 1900 that Alexander caught the eye of redacted, an elder kindred of the Nosferatu clan. Perhaps spurred on by the natural beauty of the young fit man, perhaps seeing potential for a strong childer, Alexander was embraced and abandoned in London England while he was praying alone in St. Peter’s cathedral on an exceptionally warm summer night. After a week of uncontrolled carnage and overwhelming terror at what he was becoming, so lost and confused, he took refuge in Knight’s Bridge Chantry. This could have been his end, but the fates were with him and the Mages took pity on the creature and turned him over to House Tremere for care…or disposal. After a month of isolation with only books and vampires who looked on him wish a mix of pity and disdain, he was presented to the Prince of London. The Prince, Mithras, dealing with many other issues at the time wanted nothing to do with a stray Nosferatu orphan wished to banish him from the city. An impassioned plea from Alexander and Anne Bowesley, seneschal of London saw the orphan shipped back to the United States. Alexander arrived amidst a tug of war for power between the Camarilla and the Sabbat. The elder Calebros took him under his wing and helped him avoid most of the hostilities. At one point Alexander spent a night on the run from lupines of Central Park. It was approximately 1905 when Alexander, influenced heavily by the pulp novels of dashing adventurers began his crusade to hunt down evildoers among the kine. Abusers, drug fiends, bullies, murderers and thieves. The rogues of New York seemed to find themselves subject to accidental falls, trips in to the way of locomotives, and other gruesome ends. Clad in black wearing a silver mask and wielding a curved sword he plied the shadows, a mystery to except a select few who would keep his secret. Over this time he also cultivated an opposite identity as a well-spoken, well-mannered gentleman who was known the kindred of the city as an exceptional example of the Nosferatu Clan. A traditionalist the Camarilla liked and princes saw as a useful tool. In secret his concerns over the Jyhad between Sabbat and Camarilla were nil. His concern was in peddling secrets, protecting the good and harming evil. Ultimately seeking Gehenna and finding one of the Iconnu. Eventually Alexander would find himself in trouble he couldn’t get out of and he’d leave the city…relocating to another metropolis. Alexander operated out of Boston from 1922-1940 and was staked and locked away by The Professor, the Malkavian Primogen of Boston. Locked in a steel box and buried within the walls of his haven Alexander slept a torporous sleep until 1942 when The Professor opened his steel coffin and removed the stake, providing fresh blood. After a fairly one-sided scuffle, The Professor explained that Alexander was staked and stashed away to save his life and eventually The Professor forgot about him until just recently, so it should be safe to release him. Alexander had made enemies among the anarchs he didn’t even know of…and it was time to resurface and most likely leave Boston. After this Alexander traveled the United States. New Orleans provided entertainment for a decade, after which he returned to the North East and Atlantic City. After running afoul of gangsters in the late fifties he went to Las Vegas. It was 1970 when Alexander truly returned home to Chicago. Any relations he knew were long since dead, though he had descendants still living in Chicago and still does, to this very day. In Chicago Alexander found a mentor in Khalid, Primogen of the Nosferatu. Alexander was a valued member of the Clan and the Chicago Camarilla until the 90’s when Lodin was usurped and killed. Alexander, was advised to get out of sight for a period while the power vacuum and reprisals died down. Again, in a steel coffin, sealed away in Khalid’s haven Alexander slept. Khalid awakened Alexander recently, and it’s time for Alexander to resurface and meet the new(ish) prince and re-learn Chicago and modern day kindred (un)life. Hopefully to continue his search for Golconda and one of the Iconnu. Of course it’s time to return to the shadows and continue his crusade against the wicked. In a freshly tailored set of Victorian styled clothes, his curved naval cutlass and his silvered mask it’s time to attend the party at Elysium. Enemy - Essentially Alexander is set to be the polar opposite of Nathaniel, another Nosferatu in the city. Also an enemy '' * Category:Vampire: The Masquerade (2016) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade (2016) PCs